He was nothing special
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: Seamus finds out two years later that Fleur's daughter Scarlet is his. However he reacts how no one would have expected... Fleur/Seamus *first ever on this site*


**Heya readers! Thanks for reading the first ever Seamus Finnegan / Fleur Delacour this site has seen. I hope you enjoy it but be warned it is not as nice as it seems at first. I have this thing for unusual pairings and got the inspiration for the storyline from a book I read called, "Boys don't cry". Well really all I took from the book is the way the mother left him with a baby but whatever. Anyway, enjoy. :) :) :) :) :) **

_He was nothing special_

_Quote of the Day: "You're not still mad at him are you?" [Harry] "I'm always mad at him." [Hermione] ~ Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, The Deathly Hallows_

She may have been an absolute goddess but he was certainly nothing very special. Sure, Seamus Finnegan was nice enough and had a great Irish accent, but compared to the other boy's in his year he was nothing amazing. One of his best friends was Harry Potter for Merlin's sake and it was hardly like he would ever shine next to him. However he was the one who Fleur had taken back to her own private room that night after the Yule Ball, not anyone else. He hadn't really thought about that night since then as he had other things – other people, other girls – to think about especially with the war raging.

In fact the next time he heard about her was from his friend Ron Weasley as they were sitting in their Dormitory near the end of their Sixth Year. It happened that Ron's brother, Bill, had just broken up with Fleur for a _very _interesting reason.

"So Fleur invites him back to France with her because she says that there is someone she feels he has to meet. She leads him into her house where he is surrounded at once by all her family members but she leads him over to a girl who has to be around two years old. Bill assumes this is her sister or a cousin or something but then she tells him this is her child conceived from a one night stand type thing a couple of year back."

"So Bill just left her then when he found out?" asked Dean. "Surely he didn't care that much, they weren't even together then!"

"Yeah but the point is she lied to him, which really upset him so he felt that he had no choice. The thing is, and I've only said this to George so far, a couple of years ago would be around the time she was staying here for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So does that mean she slept with someone we know or knew?"

"I doubt it, mate," Harry chimed in. "She probably met some French guy over Christmas or something and then slept with him. There isn't anyone at Hogwarts who she would even give a second look to except Roger Davies. And I know they didn't sleep together because I heard him telling his friend how she just disappeared on the night of the Yule Ball."

The conversation ended and if he was honest Seamus didn't think any more about it as they began to talk about their plans for the summer. It was the third week of the Holidays when he remembered the conversation as he had a surprise visit.

"Seamus?" his mother called out from downstairs. "You have a visitor at the door who tells me her name is Fleur. She says she wants to talk to you and it is urgent."

Seamus hurried down the stairs to see Fleur standing balancing a baby on her hip as his mother disappeared off to the kitchen. Fleur looked less beautiful than she had when she was sixteen years old. She still looked like the part veela she was but sadder with hollowed eyes and less luxurious hair than she'd once had. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail in fact and she looked exhausted.

"Hey, Fleur. Come on in, you look like you could do with some coffee?"

"That would be brilliant, Seamus," she said walking inside as he gestured whilst he shut the door behind her. She walked further into the small house whilst the baby made soft cooing noises whilst balanced on her hip. Seamus noticed that actually the child was more of a toddler than a baby so must be the one Ron had spoken of. He led her through to the kitchen where his mother had disappeared where she slumped down into a chair.

"Milk? Sugar?" he asked her.

"Milk and three sugars please," she replied with a small smile. "I find that the only energy I get comes from sugar and coffee."

Once he had made the drinks he set hers down on a coaster on the small table next to the armchair she was sitting in. The small child was still sitting on her lap, leaning against her stomach whilst playing with a small bracelet she had round her wrist. Fleur sipped her coffee whilst they sat in an awkward silence.

"So, what's her name?" Seamus asked eventually when it seemed Fleur wasn't about to speak any time soon.

"This is my daughter Scarlet," Fleur said but she didn't elaborate.

"Oh right, who's the father? Anyone I would know?"

"You certainly know him well enough. Look Seamus she's why I am here today actually, she's why I wanted to talk to you," Fleur said.

Seamus would be lying if he tried to claim that her saying she knew the father hadn't sparked his interest. He glanced again at the little girl trying to work out if she looked like anyone he knew but to no avail. So he looked up and said, "Go ahead."

"This is hard to say and I know that I should have told you earlier. I know this is not what you would have chosen any more than I did but the thing is Seamus… Scarlet is your daughter."

Seamus just sat for a second looking shell shocked before shaking his head and saying, "No, she can't be mine. I am only seventeen I can't have been a father at fifteen, that's just not possible, it can't be."

Fleur turned angry then and shouted, "You know you acted like you were old enough and mature enough to handle being with me that night or I never would have! Come on you were only fifteen, it was illegal for me to even do that, so I am in bigger shit than you are. Come on Seamus, I need you to grow up!"

"I didn't expect to have to grow up in the space of ten minutes, Fleur! I never thought that anyone would be foolish enough to keep a baby that so clearly wouldn't be wanted by its father!" yelled Seamus back.

"Seamus, now look what you've done!" she screamed as Scarlet cried ever harder into her pale blue jumper. "Take her!" she yelled thrusting the baby into his arms leaving him holding her awkwardly like a sack of potatoes. But then to his horror Fleur burst into tears herself before launching into a short monologue.

"Look I tried as hard as I could but it seemed like nothing I did could ever be good enough for her. If there was any other option for me then I would take it as quick as lightning but what's done is done. Don't try and find me Seamus," she finished before running off in the direction of the hall. When he suddenly understood her speech he raced after he just in time to see her apparate away from his house.

As he stood on the front steps of his house holding the baby at arm's length in front of him he felt lost. When his mother came out into the hallway and saw him holding the baby the first thing she said was, "Please tell me she's not yours."

"I'm sorry Mam," he said.

"But she's got to be about two years old; you couldn't have been sleeping with people when you were fifteen years old!" she cried in despair.

His hung head and the tears on his cheeks told her all she needed to know before she took the baby from him. In silence she walked through the kitchen where it seemed his father had heard all the shouting that had happened. He looked at the baby, nodded at Seamus' mother but then to his surprise came and put an arm round Seamus and held him as he sobbed. Seamus' mother, Noreen, and his father, Paddy, kept throwing glances at each other that he couldn't read.

Noreen got some cow's milk out of the fridge, sterilized it with her wand, and then heated it in the microwave. She tested the warmth on her wrist and after deciding it was alright for her to drink gave it in a beaker to Scarlet. As Scarlet drank whilst nestled in Noreen's arms, his mother walked over and said, "You need to hold her, Babs."

Gently she lowered her into his lap but his arms seemed to be all the wrong shape to hold a baby with. But after Noreen adjusted both of them a little bit Scarlet was lying comfortably in his arms with a small smile on her face. The next day Paddy went out and came back with all the baby equipment they could ever need and as Seamus watched Paddy watching Scarlet he noticed the smile on his face.

The only major problem he still had was his friends. He was going to have to tell them eventually and the worst one would of course be Ron. He had been getting letters from all his friends asking to meet up all summer:

_Seamus, _

_I haven't seen you since we broke up for the holidays so maybe you could come over next week or something? You said before the holidays you weren't going anywhere this year and so practically begged me to come stay. I don't mind if I can't stay any more but I do want to see you soon. Write back alright?_

_Dean_

_Seamus,_

_This is from Ron and Harry because we are just wondering how things are going? We're meeting up with Dean (who said he hasn't seen you all break?) on Wednesday for some ice cream and then a look around Diagon Alley. Then we had planned on playing some Quidditch back at Ron's house against his brothers if you wanted to join? Let us know,_

_Harry and Ron_

_Seamus,_

_I am starting to get rather worried now although the others say that I am just being too paranoid! You haven't replied to anyone, not even Dean your best friend, all holiday long which just doesn't seem right. The others think that maybe your ill or mad with us or have found other people to hang out with. I don't. I think that there is something wrong (I don't care how paranoid I sound) and I wish you would just tell us. Look maybe you would rather tell Dean but I really want to help and you know I shall listen without judging… Send me an owl…_

_Neville_

Seamus knew from that letter, three weeks after gaining Scarlet, that if he didn't reply soon then one of his friends would turn up at his house. But he couldn't ask his parents to look after Scarlet for him for a while because it was his fault he was in this mess. But he hadn't counted on Noreen looking over his shoulder at his letters so was surprised when she said, "Why don't you meet them Wednesday? That should give you more time at least…"

"But Mam I can't take Scarlet with me, I can't let my friends know what I did and with whom," Seamus said sounding a little upset.

"Your father and I can keep her entertained and well for one day Seamus, you need to see your friends and let them know you're OK. Then maybe after Wednesday we can have a chat about what is really going to happen from now onwards."

Seamus sent a letter to his friends saying he would meet them on Wednesday at Diagon Alley for some ice cream. They all sent cheerful letters back saying that they would be there and were looking forward to seeing him. As it was Tuesday night he spent many hours sitting up with his daughter who it seemed was coming down with a slight cold. By the levels of screaming she was doing you would think she was dying or something. As he pulled on his clothes in the mid-morning sun he yawned for the twentieth time and raked his fingers through his messy hair.

In the kitchen his parents were now sitting with Scarlet and he said, "Right, Mam, Dad, I'm off now if you have no objections. I won't be out long I just want to let them know that I'm OK then I will go."

Seamus was just about to leave when his mother said, "Aren't you going to say goodbye and give Scarlet a kiss?"

Seamus disliked being reprimanded by his mother but eventually walked forwards and pressed a small kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Bye Baby."

Then he flooed straight from his house to the Leaky Cauldron to find his friends already drinking butterbeer and laughing. For a second he watched them as they joked around and knew that a few weeks ago he would have been there laughing already. How easily things could change in a very short stretch of time. Then he walked forwards and sat down next to Neville with a small smile to all his friends.

At once they were laughing as if it was like old times but Seamus was much quieter than usual and Neville was the one who noticed. When Seamus excused himself to go to the bathroom he didn't know that seconds later Neville had also excused himself. Seamus sat down in the cubicle and began to cry as he knew that his friends would probably never want to talk to him again when he told them the truth.

"Seamus?" Neville called out.

"Neville?" Seamus sobbed.

"Seamus open the door I need to talk to you," Neville said gently. When Seamus opened the door Neville pulled him straight into a huge hug and just held him for a second. "Seamus tell me what happened and I will help you no matter what happened or what you did."

"I have a daughter," Seamus whispered.

"What?" Neville said as Seamus had been too quiet.

"I have a daughter, two years old, whose mother recently left me with the child," Seamus said quietly but this time Neville heard. "The baby is ruining my life and I just wished this whole thing had never happened."

"Then you should try and make it as if things never did. Do whatever you have to-"

A plan had come to Seamus and suddenly he slashed his wand through the air until Neville was lying unconscious on the floor with his eyes wide open. Then Seamus lifted his wand until it was pointing straight at Neville's brain and whispered, "Obliviate."

He left Neville lying in the bathroom slowly coming round whilst he travelled home to sort out his parents. "Seamus you're home early, we-"

"Obliviate!" he yelled at his mother and then when his father came running he did the same again with tears pouring down his cheeks. The final person was Fleur, much harder to find, although he didn't have to obliviate her family luckily. She told him as he held her wand to her neck that she never told them who the father was. Then he obliviated her and everything was as far as he could tell normal again.

He destroyed the baby's things back at the house and his parents were just stirring when suddenly he remembered the one thing he had forgotten. He looked at Scarlet, at her dark brown hair which hung in perfect curls, her huge blue eyes and then her red lips. Gathering her up in his arms he apparated to the orphanage near where he lived. It was – although of course Seamus didn't know it – the same orphanage Lord Voldemort had been left at.

He left Scarlet on the doorstep, rung the bell and then apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron where his friends were sitting. "Seamus what the hell happened? We think Neville was attacked! He woke up on the bathroom floor and you were gone!"

"I don't know, it was kind of freaky. I was there then I was gone. But I'm back now," Seamus said with a small smile. He was back now back to how things used to and should be.

Seamus was kissing his wife whilst his children made disgusted noises. The doorbell rang and Hannah got up to answer it with a small smile at her husband. She opened the door and after a few seconds of conversation called, "Seamus come here please!"

Seamus walked out into the hallway and knew from the first glance exactly who this girl was. She held up a pink book, a diary with the name Fleur on the top, and said, "You're my father!"

**So you got to the end then? Well done! I am hoping I inspired you to write a weird pairing and if you do then send it my way. I read anything except femslash – hell I even wrote a KATIE BELL / VINCENT CRABBE → KRABELLE **


End file.
